


Stage Kiss

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the stage kiss Sean and Elijah faked at their C4 panel Q&A session and Sean saying "And that wasn't the first time, either!" right after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Kiss

"You fucking _dork_ ," Elijah exploded, laughter and breath taking the words out of his throat. Laughter won, wracked his chest as he fell against Sean's back, nearly knocking them both over. He couldn't believe that Sean was laughing just as hard as he was. In seconds they were both a tangled mess of limbs on the crash couch, panting for breath.

"Oh my God," Sean gasped, clutching his sides and shaking.

"'And that wasn't the first time'?" Elijah quoted, finally able to speak without slipping back into giggles.

"Oh, hell, if we're getting it all out there anyway," Sean said, his tint of humor dragging Elijah back into laughter.

"If you had started listing all those story titles and authors...then I would've had to wrestle you under the table, man."

"Like I would," Sean said, still faintly laughing. "Wouldn't want them to know how many hours we spent sitting in front of my laptop laughing ourselves silly."

"And getting horny," Elijah tacked on, sliding the tip of his shoe up Sean's inner thigh. 

Sean smirked, nudging the touch away. "Speak for yourself."

"Ooh, you lie, old man!" Elijah shouted, throwing himself onto Sean. 

"Come on, half those stories were so off the mark and ridiculous..."

"Some were pretty good. Some made valid points! Some scared the living shit out of me with the stalker vibe, but overall..."

"Aren't you mister privacy?" Sean countered, sliding his arms around Elijah's waist.

"It's just fiction, isn't it? It has nothing to do with real life, so why should it bother me?"

Sean shrugged, quiet for a long moment. "I guess we'll worry about the crazy ones when they camp out on our front lawn?"

"We could buy really big dogs," Elijah supplied, looking quite thrilled at the prospect.

"Mmm," Sean drawled. "Nah."

"We could have Dom release his chi on them," he offered, in replacement of his first suggestion.

Sean laughed, burying his face in Elijah's neck. "They'd probably like that."

"Good point."


End file.
